


殊途同归

by light_and_warm



Series: Obsession [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: *德受合志参本文中的最后一篇，因为是一天赶出来的所以格外糟糕，写的时候无数次觉得自己像把一个长篇浓缩成了一个短篇*我流蛇哈设定，1.4w，非常ooc，随便看看吧
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Obsession [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607518
Kudos: 22





	殊途同归

德拉科不明白自己为什么隔几分钟就要往教室外看一眼。  
离哈利忽然捂着伤疤冲出大门已经过了半个小时，他的书包和课本还落在桌子上没有整理。德拉科不愿承认他还期待着那个人能在下课之前回来，毕竟他一点也不想帮他收拾书包。  
从这个学期开始，哈利对他说的话就越来越少。刚开学的时候，在火车上，德拉科一看见他便主动跟他打招呼，后者只是简单地点了点头，没有说一句话，独自去了一间车厢。这让德拉科大为恼火，忍着三天没有理他，也不和他一起去上课。结果第四天他就忍不住了，在斯莱特林球队训练的时候故意撞了他一把，险些把哈利撞下扫把。  
“搞什么？”被迫结束训练后，这学期新上任的队长刚下扫把便毫不客气地责问德拉科，“你撞波特干什么，马尔福？他是鬼飞球吗？”  
德拉科看了哈利一眼，后者正站在一边揉着自己酸痛的胳膊，没有给他一个眼神。他又内疚又气恼，没好气地说道：“他是傻子吗？不会自己躲开？”  
队长懒得跟他继续废话，浮皮潦草地安慰了哈利几句，让他们原地休息十分钟。德拉科抄着手独自坐在一旁，直勾勾地盯着不远处的哈利看。后者也是孤零零的一个人，这让他好受了一些。  
几个围观训练的学生从观众席上走下来，给他们提供矿泉水，和他们聊天。德拉科看见布雷斯大摇大摆地走到哈利身边，对他说了几句话，后者神色如常地和他交谈，看不出一点儿不情愿。  
一股无名的怒火在他胸口灼烧，德拉科推开了潘西递来的水，恨不得拿起扫把马上走人。凭什么哈利对其他人都一如既往，只对他爱理不理？  
他哪里惹到了他吗？他对他还不够好吗？当德拉科拖着哈利的书包往寝室走的时候，他满脑子想着这个问题。不出他的预料，哈利到最后还是没回来上课。这个混蛋、骗子、该死的家伙……德拉科诅咒着他，浑身发烫。他需要做点什么来冷静冷静，他想，比如把哈利的书包丢进臭水坑里……  
“这个包我来拿吧？”克拉布无意间扫了德拉科一眼，被后者盯着书包时的恐怖眼神吓到了，战战兢兢地提议道。  
德拉科回过神来，狠狠地剜了他一眼，哼了一声，走得更快了。  
“你们在休息室里呆着，别上来找我。”他头也不回地说道，快步往楼梯间走。高尔和克拉布面面相觑，摸不着头脑。  
虽然很不情愿，但德拉科最后还是帮哈利整理了书包，即使他只是把书和羽毛笔胡乱塞了进去，看也不看地拉上拉链。哈利的书包不沉，可德拉科已经提了一路，手腕疼痛，到现在也有些拽不动了，只觉得又累又气。  
待会儿一定要把波特揍一顿。当德拉科走到一半的时候，他这样想道。  
楼梯上迎面走来他的两个室友，他们一眼就看见了他，朝他打招呼。西奥多多看了他手中的书包一眼，趾高气扬地走了；布雷斯倒是顺手摸了把他的肩膀，正打算说什么，结果被德拉科黑着脸推开了，一脸困惑。  
“他怎么了？”德拉科上了一层台阶，布雷斯的声音从背后传来。  
“我怎么知道。”  
听着他们的对话，德拉科好不容易聚起的气势不知为何散去了一半。他的身体凭着惯性继续僵硬地前行，内心却有些茫然起来，不知所措。  
他们真的不知道他在气什么吗？他认真地想，他们难道看不出来哈利最近对他特别冷淡吗？  
不过一定要说的话，哈利对所有同学的态度都不甚热络。从那只分院帽在他头顶呆了足有十分钟、最后大声喊出“斯莱特林”起，他就显得不那么对劲了。那天他在被银绿色包裹的长桌旁坐下，旁边的斯莱特林都欢呼着，热情地凑上来和他说话。德拉科也是其中的一员，虽然他在火车上被甩了脸色，但他内心很不齿这些见风使舵的家伙——明明是他第一个认出他的，他向来这样认为。他踉踉跄跄地挤到人群边缘，一年级的哈利很瘦小，甚至有些营养不良，被一群人围在中间显得格外可怜。德拉科匆匆瞥了他一眼就被挤了出去，但他看得很清楚。哈利直直地坐着，谁都没有理会，呆呆地望着格兰芬多的方向。  
刚搬到寝室里的时候，西奥多和布雷斯都对传说中的大难不死的男孩很感兴趣，盯着他额头上的伤疤看，围着他兴奋地问了许多很蠢的问题。但当他们得知从伏地魔的魔掌下逃生的哈利·波特从小被麻瓜养大、收到信之前根本不知道魔法、并不记得自己怎么击败伏地魔时，他们就失去了兴趣。  
“大难不死的男孩也不怎么样嘛，我看是那些传言太夸张了。”西奥多毫不留情地说道。作为和他一起长大的伙伴，德拉科很能理解他的心情。在他见到哈利之前，他也以为他有三头六臂呢。  
“你没见过他在火车上是怎么讨好韦斯莱的，我说过，他根本不值得这些吹捧。”  
“他现在还向着韦斯莱呢，还经常和那个泥巴种说话。”  
他们在背后肆无忌惮地编排他、耻笑他，将这些话语有意无意散播到了整个学院。渐渐地，没有人愿意和他做朋友，他们提起他时总带着一种讥讽的语气，在他经过时肆无忌惮地指指点点。哈利显然也察觉到自己被孤立了，但他似乎并不在乎——或者说，他表现得习以为常，反而和格兰芬多的那两个朋友走得更近了。  
“看着吧，总有一天他会遭殃的。”在一次看到哈利又和罗恩凑在一块儿后，德拉科恨恨地对他的两个跟班说道，他们煞有其事地点了点头。  
然而他没等到哈利遭殃，反而在和哈利一起被罚去禁林的时候被吓得半死，尖叫了一声，扔下提灯就跑了。他慌慌张张地跑回寝室，一路上撞到了三个人，其中一个是正在散步的布雷斯，他爬起来后愤怒地朝他比了一个粗鲁的手势。  
“你去干什么了？”他拍打着袍子上的灰尘，问道。  
“我在禁林里看到了怪物，波特肯定要完蛋了。”德拉科惊魂未定，舌头打结，说得有些含混不清。  
“什么波特？和波特有什么关系？”布雷斯一头雾水。  
“不和你说了，我要回去睡觉。”他胡乱理了理领带，飞快地跑回了寝室。  
那天晚上哈利回来得很晚。他轻手轻脚地放下书包，无声无息地爬上德拉科的床，在他出声之前捂住了他的嘴。  
“你跑得倒是挺快，”哈利说道，翠绿的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着他，“你看到什么了？”  
德拉科惊恐地瞪着他，虚软地挣扎着，没有回答，也没法回答。而哈利似乎并不需要他的答案。  
“一只受伤的独角兽，有一个黑影在吸它的血，”哈利继续说道，似乎觉得德拉科恐惧的表情很有趣，“你就是一个胆小鬼，马尔福。”  
他又看了他一会儿，松开手，快速地溜下床离开了，留下德拉科独自躺在床上，胸膛剧烈起伏，恼羞成怒地捶了一下床板。  
从那天起德拉科便变本加厉地和哈利作对。他隔三差五地往他的坩埚里扔虫子，即使隔着好几张桌子也要大声嘲讽他，朝他做鬼脸。和格兰芬多一起上课的时候，哈利常常背着书包和罗恩他们凑一块儿，坐得离他远远的。而在除飞行课和魔药课以外的课程上，他们两个几乎能把整个教室掀翻。潘西曾在黑魔法防御术课上不管不顾地指着哈利的鼻子叫骂，指责他在斯莱特林的扣分项目上出了一半的力。  
“如果是这样，那另一半一定来自马尔福，”哈利说道，眼尖地注意到了德拉科的小动作，灵巧地捉住了他的手，从他手心摸到了一把用途未明的粉末，“这是什么？”  
“放开我，波特！”  
“够了，你们两个出去打行吗？”  
“别再给斯莱特林扣分了！”  
“它就不该把我分到斯莱特林。”  
教室里又乱成了一团，谁也没有听见这一句叹息。奇洛教授哭丧着脸站在讲台上，挥舞着魔杖试图维持纪律，然而所有人都在议论纷纷，没有人听他的话。  
那时德拉科觉得哈利·波特简直是天底下最可恶的混蛋。他在第一节飞行课上就表现出了绝佳的天赋，直接被特批进入了斯莱特林球队，抢走了他一直觊觎的找球手席位，大出风头，让他咬牙切齿了一个星期。于是每次课堂上发论文作业，德拉科都要想方设法地了解对方的分数，只要自己比他稍微好一点儿，他绝对会找机会嘲笑一番，乐此不疲。  
一次德拉科又带着他的两个跟班在路上拦住了哈利，嘲笑他在魔药课上的糟糕表现——斯内普对每个斯莱特林都关怀有加，却唯独对哈利冷嘲热讽，恨不得每天都给他扣上五十分。  
赫敏和罗恩气得发抖，似乎想冲上来揍他，高尔和克拉布威胁性地挥了挥拳头，表情不善。哈利挡在了他的朋友面前，看着德拉科。  
“还记得吗？”他说道，“你是个胆小鬼，马尔福。”  
他眼中隐约的嘲笑像一根针刺入了他的大脑，德拉科颤抖起来，猛地拔出了魔杖，尖声叫道：“不许说我是胆小鬼！”  
可他就是个胆小鬼，他想。当德拉科走到寝室门前的时候，他气势汹汹的脚步停下了。忐忑不安的心情涌上来，挤爆了他的心脏。他终于无法自欺欺人，他知道哈利为什么会冷落他。  
德拉科徘徊了许久，做了一会儿心理预设，最后慢吞吞地推门而入。寝室里安静明亮，似乎没有人。德拉科的心仍悬在半空中，他慢慢走进来，深吸着气，又觉得自己没必要这么小心翼翼，有些气恼。他把自己的书包放在床上，拉开哈利的床帘，将他的书包扔了进去。  
“哎哟！”里面传来一声痛呼，德拉科总算好受了一些，得意地抬起下巴看着坐在里面推开书包的哈利。  
“感恩戴德吧，波特。如果不是我，你的书包就要被丢在那个恶心女人的塔楼里了。”他说道。  
他们的选修课是随便挑的，德拉科对天文有点感兴趣，以为与此相关的占星也会很有意思，便撺掇着哈利一起选了这门课，结果两人都大所失望。  
哈利没有回答，他拉开拉链往里面看了几眼，翻了翻，这种不信任的举动让德拉科很不满。  
“我没偷你的东西，”他哼了一声，“你的破玩意儿有什么好偷的？”  
听到这句话哈利扫了他一眼，说道：“你喜欢偷看我的日记。”  
“什么？——我没有！”德拉科矢口否认，脸颊微有点红，不知是不是因为心虚。  
哈利耸耸肩，没有再说什么，似乎只是随口一提。  
哈利其实并没有写日记的习惯，但他在二年级的时候拿到了一本奇怪的日记，那时他和德拉科已经算得上是半个好朋友。  
一年级的下半学期，德拉科缠着哈利要找他决斗，逼他承认自己不是胆小鬼。哈利对他的秉性有所了解，知道由他提出的主意都不会对自己有利，于是咬定了不肯答应。  
那几天不管他走到哪儿德拉科都跟着他，几乎成了他的小跟班。他跟他一起去礼堂吃饭，一起去球场，一起去找海格，一起写作业，哈利要和格兰芬多一起坐，他也搬张凳子硬挤在他旁边，虎视眈眈地盯着他，害得罗恩硬是瞪了他好几眼。  
哈利向来吃软不吃硬，他一开始发了几次脾气，结果把十一岁的德拉科气哭了，眼泪不要钱似的往下掉，吓得他六神无主，只好笨拙地试图安慰他。  
“那个，别哭了，”男孩吞吞吐吐地说道，伸手想去拍他的肩膀，但又怕他拒绝，停在半空中，“别哭了……呃，我向你道歉？我不该那么说你……”  
“滚开，我不想理你！”  
德拉科从来没有受过这么大的委屈，他从小被溺爱着娇养着长大，从没碰到不顺心的事，可在遇到哈利后就连连碰壁。他以为自己想和谁好就能和谁好，可面前这个人想也不想便拒绝了他；他以为自己的魁地奇是同龄人中玩得最棒的，可一个被麻瓜养大的男孩却轻松地超越了他；没有人说过他是个胆小鬼，凭什么波特就能这么讽刺他？看到死去的独角兽和恐怖的黑影就逃跑，这是软弱的表现吗？德拉科的小脑瓜想不明白，他养尊处优，不知道有人一岁时就见过死亡，不知道生活中还有比享乐更重要的事。  
他委屈极了，又有点想妈妈，一哭起来就没完没了，缩在床铺里不愿意出来，踢蹬着双腿想把哈利赶走。后者也有些烦躁，但还是耐着性子安慰了他一晚上，等他哭累睡着后悄悄起床回去了。  
从那以后哈利便吸取了教训，再也不赶德拉科走了，虽然他还是不肯跟他决斗。德拉科醒来后羞耻至极，逼哈利承诺绝对不会把这件事说出去。他在他面前稍微收敛了一些，不再总用话来刺他，偶尔会向他讨要扫把去球场上飞一两圈，回来后便嚷嚷着一定要让卢修斯也给他买一把。  
“明年我也能进球队，到时候就不只有你一个人出风头了。”他说道，因为刚运动过而微微喘气。  
“你怎么知道你明年就能进？”哈利随口问道，结果肩膀挨了德拉科一巴掌。  
“我飞得比你好多了，是他们眼瞎了才没挑中我。”  
这句话听得哈利心里很不舒服，他扭过身，不再和他说话了。德拉科没有意识到自己让对方产生了不快，又拉着他炫耀了一会儿，见哈利反应冷淡便扁起了嘴。  
“对了，你为什么总和格兰芬多玩？”德拉科忽然问道，实际上他想问这个问题很久了。哈利抬起头看了他一眼，从他眼中捕捉到了八卦的信号。  
“他们都很好。”  
“哼，我不觉得。”  
“那不关我的事。”  
“……你不能和他们一起玩，”德拉科的心情莫名糟糕起来，“哪有斯莱特林和格兰芬多一起玩的？”  
“可我已经和他们玩了这么久了。”哈利耸耸肩。  
“我说了不行就是不行。你应该多交一些斯莱特林的朋友，总和格兰芬多混在一起像什么样？”德拉科觉得哈利简直是个死脑筋，而试图劝说他的自己真是太善良了，“你看，现在哪个斯莱特林愿意和你说话？”  
“但你现在在和我说话呀，”哈利看着他，放下了手中的笔，“你还用我的扫帚。”  
“我——那是我从你这儿抢来的，知道吗？”德拉科有些撑不住了，白了他一眼，“你的扫帚我才不稀罕呢。”  
“刚才是谁说想回去买一把的？”  
“我是说，我要买一把更好的，比光轮2000好得多的那种。我爸爸说光轮2001快要出了，到时候你的扫把和我一比就该扔到垃圾桶里了。”他得意洋洋地说道。  
哈利瞥了他一眼，又不和他说话了。  
他们的关系时好时坏，维持了半个学期，那段时间里斯莱特林的其他同学总算勉强放下了被学院积分打击得支离破碎的心。不过德拉科不太满意，因为哈利并没有把他的话放在心上。他依然和罗恩他们有来有往，上课一起坐，下课一起走，德拉科又不好意思凑过去——现在回想起他以前干过的死缠烂打的蠢事，他恨不得钻到地缝里去。  
“我说过了不许你和他们一起，波特。”在忍耐了几天后，德拉科还是控制不住了。一次迎面撞见时，他张开手拦住了他们。哈利想从他身边绕过去，结果马上又被他挡住了。  
“让开，马尔福。”他不耐烦起来，上前使劲推了他一把。德拉科茫然地后退了两步，有些不敢相信——哈利已经很久没有用这种态度对他说话了。  
“别挡路，马尔福，你没毛病吧？”站在后方的罗恩已经忍不住了，叫起来，“我们有急事，没空理你！哥们儿，走这边。”  
罗恩指着小径旁被雪铺满的草坪，率先跨入，深一脚浅一脚地往前走。哈利和赫敏跟在他身后，没有再看德拉科。男孩喊了几声，可没人搭理他。呼啸的雪风吹得他的手指僵冷，甚至开始发红，他害怕长冻疮，连忙把手放进了口袋里。他怔怔地看着他们渐渐远去，原地跺了跺脚，用力追了过去。  
事后回想起来，德拉科觉得自己就不该多管闲事。格兰芬多喜欢冒险，哈利也跟着他们胡闹，自己为什么要凑热闹？——哦，好吧，三个头的大狗是挺新奇的，但他宁愿自己从来没见过。那在空中飞舞的钥匙串，他得承认哈利的飞行技术的确有两把刷子，并不是只靠着一把好扫帚。还有那盘巨型巫师棋，德拉科虽然认为自己的棋艺不输给罗恩，不过在那种紧张的情况下还能发挥出多少就不敢说了。一开始他惴惴不安，以为罗恩肯定会第一个就干掉他，却没想到对方一直坚持到了最后，坚决地牺牲了自己，把机会交给了他的朋友们。  
德拉科有些不理解，但又不由自主地去思考，如果自己遇到这种情况，他能不能做到罗恩这种地步？……能吗？……不，他恐怕只会想着怎么让自己存活下来。  
这一刻，德拉科忽然有点明白为什么哈利会和他们做朋友。  
有时候德拉科觉得哈利是个异类，他根本不该被分到斯莱特林；有时候他又觉得他天生属于这里，他能在这儿混得很好，只要他愿意。  
无论如何，他们必须得压下失去朋友的痛苦，继续前进。当赫敏辨认出那几瓶药水的真面目后，哈利很快便做出了决定：“赫敏，马尔福，你们喝这瓶药水回去。”  
“——什么？”  
“哈利！”  
“听着，你们回去通知邓布利多，这样才有用，知道吗？”他认真地看着他们，那目光让德拉科蠢蠢欲动的心渐渐平静了下来。他望着面前四瓶一模一样的药水，吞了口唾沫，又看向哈利，觉得他好像变得有些不一样了。  
“可是哈利，这太危险了！”赫敏还是摇着头，看了德拉科一眼，“通知邓布利多一个人就够了，我陪你进去——”  
“你想让我一个人留下？”德拉科反应了过来，气得跳脚，抓住了哈利的手臂，“我才不要去通知邓布利多。波特，我和你进去。”  
“你只会给他添乱，马尔福！”  
“我才不会——”  
“里面很危险，马尔福。”哈利忽然打断了他们，定定地看着德拉科，两人一齐望向他，“比死去的独角兽和吸血的黑影还要危险。”  
德拉科下意识地想起了那个让他感到耻辱的夜晚，冰冷的月光洒在斑驳的草地上，点燃了银白的独角兽血液。那个男孩偷偷拉开床帘，一爬进来就坐在他肚子上，捂住他的嘴，翠绿的眼睛像两块透亮的宝石。胆小鬼，他对他说道。德拉科打了个寒噤，又欲盖弥彰地挺直了背，抓得更紧了一些。  
“我才不怕呢，”小男孩说道，“我要和你一起去。”

德拉科搬了张椅子坐在床尾，看着坐在床上的哈利。不知是不是他的错觉，他额头上的伤疤似乎更明显了，红得发亮。  
“你今天上课怎么了？为什么忽然跑出去？”他忍不住问道，“你知道吗，你离开后特里劳妮可失望了。”  
“她恐怕恨不得我马上死亡来完成她第一次上课时的预言。”哈利冷冷地说道。  
德拉科毫不掩饰地大笑了起来，边笑边坐到哈利的床上，懒洋洋地说道：“这样才对。你前几天什么也不说，我还以为你出毛病了呢。”  
哈利微微转过头，看着男孩柔顺的金发和洁白的脖颈，说不出内心是什么感觉。  
德拉科不是一个好相处的人，至少比起来，哈利更愿意和罗恩、赫敏做朋友。他无数次梦见自己和罗恩一起坐在格兰芬多的休息室里，享受着暖融融的壁炉，地上铺着金红色的地毯，桌子上是吃不完的巧克力蛙和麦饼……然而当他从梦中醒转，发现自己盖着一条银绿色的床被时，无尽的寂寥淹没了他。  
哈利也无比想回到分院的那一天。四年前，他坐在礼堂里戴上分院帽的时候，那顶帽子的话曾让他迷惑不解。  
“……你能成大器，你知道，在你一念之间，斯莱特林能帮助你走向辉煌，这毫无疑问……”  
什么是辉煌？像伏地魔那样的成就也算是辉煌吗？那时他问出了这个问题，分院帽抖了起来，似乎在笑。它用一种沙哑的、意味深长的语气说道：“当然，你敢说不是吗？令人恐惧的辉煌，也是成功的一种……那么……斯莱特林！”  
它高声喊道，宣判了他的末日，响彻整个礼堂。四周一片寂静，哈利呆呆地坐在位置上，大脑空白，不敢去看罗恩和海格的眼睛。  
哈利不是没有想过融入斯莱特林，可那些在传统又古老的巫师家族长大的孩子身上往往带着一种招人厌的骄傲。他们自有一套规矩，歧视麻瓜，敌视格兰芬多，总爱一团一团聚在一起嘲笑别人。哈利融不进他们的小团体，也不想尝试。他每次看见德拉科带着高尔和克拉布欺负低年级新生的时候，总会想到童年时逮着他不放的表哥达力。他是个怪人，他们叫他“怪人波特”，而现在他换了个称号，叫“大难不死的男孩”。从小到大摆脱不掉的阴影依然缠着他，让他无法从孤独的茧中挣脱。  
“你在想什么？”身边的男孩戳了戳他的手臂。哈利回过神来，沉吟了一声。他觉得他得把话说清楚。  
“你看报纸吗？”他问道。  
“现在谁不看报纸？”  
“哦，那你肯定知道现在报纸上都是怎么编排我和邓布利多的，”哈利飞快地说道，“他们认为邓布利多是个老糊涂，我是个大骗子，非要说伏地魔回来了。”  
德拉科的心跳骤然一停。终于来了，他想。  
“好吧，我也不明白，你为什么非要站在邓布利多那一边？”他的声音变得尖锐了一些，“我爸爸说了，他肯定在利用你。邓布利多以前是格兰芬多学院的，他最讨厌斯莱特林！”  
“你爸爸还在我被折磨的时候大笑呢，那时候他怎么没这么好心地出来帮助我？”哈利冷笑，“邓布利多讨厌斯莱特林？你从哪儿看出来的，他给我们多扣分了吗？”  
实际上并没有，与此相反，他还在哈利屡次战胜伏地魔后给斯莱特林加了可观的分数。  
“可他总是和我爸爸对着干！”德拉科叫道。  
“这才是原因，马尔福，所以你爸爸才会在你面前诋毁他。”哈利说道，“他给了我很多帮助，我不站在他这一边，难道还站在你爸爸那一边吗？哦，你爸爸给我的帮助恐怕就是偶尔热络的寒暄和墓地里的大笑吧……”  
“不许你这么说我爸爸，波特！”德拉科的脸涨得通红，揪住了他的衣领。哈利抿住了嘴，冷静地看着他。  
“……你看，到处都有人说我是骗子，他们不肯相信伏地魔已经回来了，”哈利低声说道，听到这个名字，德拉科打了个寒颤，“但我清楚，所有斯莱特林都知道我说的是真的……有谁站出来为我说话了吗？没有。你有吗，马尔福？你还在和他们一起嘲笑我吧？”  
“没有！”  
“没有？”他反问道。  
德拉科咬住下唇，在对方锐利的眼神下退缩了。他的脸更红了，内心却升起了一股烦闷的火气。  
“是，我笑你傻……可那又怎么样？你不傻吗？你明明是斯莱特林，却天天和黑魔王对着干，这不是傻是什么？”他嚷嚷起来，越说越觉得自己有理，声音更大了，“你看，以你的能力，如果你归顺黑魔王，你会是什么地位？所有人都认为你是唯一打败了他的人（哈利：“那是以前，现在他们觉得我是个骗子。”），如果连你都被他降伏——”  
“这是你爸爸对你说的？”他打断了他，轻蔑地说道，“来看他很介意我没有在墓地里答应他主人的施舍。”  
德拉科又被他呛得噎住了，他觉得自己简直是疯了才会来劝说哈利。  
“和他对着干有什么好处，波特？”他无计可施，只能瞪着他，“难道你觉得自己能打败他？别傻了，归顺他才有出路。你可是斯莱特林，你本来就该走这一条路的。听我的，波特，到时候说不定我们还是同事呢。”  
他们都不说话了，四周安静下来，黑湖荡漾的水声听不见了，喧闹声也被风卷走，留下一串煽情的省略号。哈利沉默着，思绪有点涣散。他想起那个又胆小又倔强的小男孩，明明害怕得要命，却依然紧抓着他的手不放，跟着他踏进最后一扇门。那一战后他昏迷了很久，做了一个冗长的梦，梦里一直有人在呼唤他的名字，忽高、忽低，仿佛从彼岸传来的叹息。  
哈利……哈利……  
是谁？  
哈利……  
是谁在叫我？  
这个声音温柔而缓慢，又那么熟悉，轻轻抚摸着他柔软的脸庞。他似乎抓住了什么，但又仿佛只是一场空。  
妈妈？他不敢相信地问道，是你吗，妈妈？  
他向前跑去，大叫着，可那人没有再回答他。他挣扎、哭喊，却无法控制地慢慢从梦中浮起，睁开眼睛。外面嘈杂的吵闹声一股儿挤进他的大脑，将他撑得头昏脑胀。  
“你们不许进来！”  
“让开，马尔福！”  
“凭什么？”  
“你们在干什么？别堵在这里打扰病人！”  
“都是这群格兰芬多，夫人！”  
“马尔福！”  
“啊，哈利醒了！”  
哈利侧过脸，只见几条模糊的人影朝这儿快速跑来，其中那个一头金发的男孩最为迅速，他一跑到床边就转过身张开手臂拦住了他们，说道：“你们不许看他，他是我的。”  
“滚开，马尔福！”  
“哈利，你怎么样了？”  
德拉科见阻止不了那两人的靠近，气急败坏，干脆耍赖皮地扑到了哈利身上，用身体挡住了他的脸。  
“你干什么，马尔福？”  
“你会把哈利闷坏的！”  
哈利被吵得脑袋疼，正当他想要抱怨的时候，一团重物忽然扑了上来。挡住了光线。他眯着眼看了一会儿才辨认出这是德拉科的侧脸，温暖而轻软，抹了发胶的金发近在咫尺，让他产生了一种想捣乱的冲动。不过哈利还是没有这么做，他恶作剧般地咬了口男孩的耳廓，后者马上惊得跳了起来，把拼命往前挤的罗恩撞了出去。  
“搞什么？”罗恩揉着脑袋。  
德拉科没有理会他，又向前蹿了几步，有些狼狈。哈利坐起身，扬起脖子去看他，眼尖地发现德拉科从耳根红到了脖子，茫然又委屈，看起来竟有点可爱。  
“……你还记得一年级的时候，你跟我一起去打败了奇洛吗？……那时候伏地魔附在他身上，你可没告诉我应该放弃。”  
德拉科张了张口，有些吃惊。“因为那时候他想杀你——”  
“他没想杀我，”哈利纠正道，“他只是想得到魔法石，而我们在阻止他。”  
“……可如果他得到了，他就会杀死你。”  
“这么说，你觉得我的性命比伏地魔复生要重要，是吗？”哈利认真起来，目光牢牢地锁住了他，德拉科几乎难以招架，嘴唇蠕动着，什么也说不出口。  
“……我不回答你这个问题。”他有些慌乱地避开他的眼神，“我就是觉得你很愚蠢，大好前程摆在你面前你都不要，偏偏要选择相信邓布利多，还和格兰芬多的人混在一起。你看，他们现在也不相信你。你知道他们在背后是怎么骂你的吗？”  
“罗恩和赫敏还相信我，这就够了。”哈利平静地说道。  
“又是他们，你为什么总和他们一起？”德拉科的火气又上来了，挡也挡不住，“他们有什么好？那个韦斯莱，他家里的房子又破又旧，你还去他家里住，我上次叫你去我家你都不去——”  
“是啊，我有点后悔上次没去。现在可没机会去了。”哈利又忍不住讽刺道，耸耸肩。德拉科面色发白，瞪了他一会儿，狠狠踹了他一脚，甩开床帘离开了。

他从未感觉如此无助过。  
即使在四年级的时候，他的名字莫名其妙地从火焰杯中喷出，至少罗恩和赫敏还愿意相信他，斯莱特林们也对他热切了许多，认为他为自己学院争了光。当然，那时候德拉科和他生了半个月的闷气，对他不假辞色，试图让其他斯莱特林帮忙一起嘲笑他，不过没能成功。  
哈利很喜欢德拉科，但他不得不承认他们不是一路人。德拉科也许做梦都想成为食死徒，可哈利在三年级的时候就知道自己最害怕的是什么。那时摄魂怪闯进了他们的车厢，所有的温暖都在一瞬间被吸走了，只余下仓促的脚步声、尖叫和冰冷的绿光。当他回过神来的时候，却发现只有他一个人摔到了地上，连一直被他称为胆小鬼的德拉科也好端端地坐在位置上。  
为此德拉科笑了他半个学期，直到哈利和他翻脸才勉强收敛。  
哈利知道自己应该做些什么，可斯莱特林这个身份却总让他陷入迷茫，在他以为自己已经足够无懈可击的时候给他当头一棒。  
二年级是他最困惑的时刻，全校都在传他就是斯莱特林继承人的流言，就连哈利自己都这么认为。他没有害人的想法，可他的确听到了从墙内部传来的诡异声响，这令他惶恐不安，难以入眠。变得独特并不是什么好事，他早就知道。如果真的是他在无意中做了那些坏事，那他该怎么面对那些相信他的人？  
那段时间德拉科天天开导他，当然，他安慰的话无非是“太酷了，你居然会蛇佬腔”“你知道吗，学院里的人现在都可崇拜你了”“那群泥巴种就是活该，我爸爸说本来就不该让他们入学”“你能教我怎么说吗？我想去吓一吓扎比尼”这一类，毫无作用，只会让他心情更糟糕。  
那时哈利又犹豫又自厌，不愿意见人，每天低着头上课、吃饭，下课后匆匆回到寝室，不和任何人说话。他同情那些同学，又害怕自己真的是罪魁祸首，迟迟不敢面对，直到最后连赫敏都中了招，他才猛然醒悟，不顾阻止跑去向邓布利多承认罪行，可对方却笑了起来。  
“……教授？”哈利坐在椅子上，困惑不安地看着他，“我说错什么了吗？”  
“不，没有，”邓布利多说道，“我相信你不是，哈利。”  
“可我会说蛇佬腔，教授。”  
“很多优秀的巫师都会说蛇佬腔，这证明不了什么。”  
“但我——我还是斯莱特林，他们都说是因为我打开了密室——”  
“你自己清楚你有没有这么做，哈利。”邓布利多朝他眨了眨眼睛，又轻轻叹了口气，推开了桌上的茶杯，“你知道，长期以来，人们对斯莱特林总有一些顽固的误解。当然，从这里出来的黑巫师比其他学院都要多，这不可否认，”他用瘦长指头指了指那顶放在桌上的分院帽，“我知道你在困惑什么。我和它交谈过，你具备萨拉查·斯莱特林选人时注重的一些品质，机敏，野心，对权威的蔑视……哦，别反驳我，你入学到现在违反了多少条校规了？”  
哈利的脸微微红了起来，有些心虚。  
“可我没有野心。”他小声说道。  
邓布利多没有直接回答。他的目光放远了，似乎想起了什么，湛蓝的眼中浮起一丝伤感，又渐渐沉了下去。他拍了拍哈利的手。  
“野心不是什么坏东西，但不要让它膨胀得太大，超过你的底线……你会明白我说的话，哈利。好了，你的朋友在外面等着你呢，回去休息吧。”  
哈利不得不站了起来，走到门边。他搭上了门把手，回头看向邓布利多，后者沐浴在清冷的光线里，正看着他，十指交叠。  
“霍格沃茨会被关闭吗，教授？”他问道。  
“我们在考虑这件事，哈利。”  
哈利沉默了几秒，不再说话，推开门走了出去。  
校长室外，德拉科焦虑地跺着脚，早就等得不耐烦了。哈利一出来他就眼前一亮，火急火燎地拉着他往外跑，仿佛他们背后追着洪水猛兽。  
“你怎么这么蠢，告诉邓布利多做什么？怕自己事不够多吗？现在完了，他肯定要开除你了，你自己看着办吧……”他一路上喋喋不休地说着，将哈利的手拽得生疼。哈利没有在意，静静地思考着自己的事。蓦地，他停下来，甩开了德拉科的手，后者凭着惯性往前跑了几步，回头看向他。  
“你干什么？”  
“我要去找罗恩。”他说道。  
“韦斯莱？他不是早就不理你了吗？”德拉科觉得哈利准是脑子坏了，“泥巴种出事后他就不理你了，你——你给我回来！”  
哈利没有理他，径直往格兰芬多休息室跑去。赫敏被石化了，罗恩不肯搭理他，唯一能和他说话的只剩下了德拉科。没有人肯相信他，都认为他是所有恶性事件的罪魁祸首，他是可恶的斯莱特林，平时伪装出和善的面孔来欺骗他们……可他知道不是他，他没做过那些事……他怎么可能会对赫敏下手，那可是他的朋友……  
一次、一次、又一次，这几年他反复在怀疑和失望之间挣扎，在黑暗的漩涡中勉强抓着自己的灵魂漂浮，不让自己陷得更深。他还记得他被分到斯莱特林时满堂的欢呼和满堂的寂静，那些尖锐的眼神将他刺痛了、戳穿了，千疮百孔。密室开启了，他被怀疑陷害同学；三强争霸赛上塞德里克牺牲，他们认为是他干的；他在梦里看见伏地魔的蛇袭击了韦斯莱先生，再次被怀疑可能已经被伏地魔附身。  
邓布利多从这个学期开始便不再和他交谈，凤凰社成员虽然和善友好，但他总觉得他们并不那么放心。他和小天狼星的关系也有些尴尬，他的教父确认他是斯莱特林时大吃一惊，极为沮丧。虽然哈利向他保证自己不歧视麻瓜也不认同纯血论，对成为食死徒没有一点兴趣，但他们之间总是有一层隔阂。  
很抱歉，他没有长成那些人想要的样子，哈利想。无数个夜晚他在梦中恳求分院帽收回他的宣判，随便把他扔进格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇，不要斯莱特林，不要斯莱特林，他并非无法忍受这个学院的气氛，只是他受够了猜疑和诽谤。  
“凤凰社不接受斯莱特林吗？”在大脑封闭术课上，哈利第三次从地上爬起来时，稀里糊涂地问道。  
“你说什么？”斯内普皱起眉，收起魔杖。  
“我说，凤凰社是不是很排斥斯莱特林？”  
男人盯着他看了一会儿，慢吞吞地说道：“……食死徒，百分之九十都出自斯莱特林。”  
“那剩下的百分之十呢？”  
他的嘴角讽刺地扯了扯。“小矮星彼得。”  
哈利的脸上露出了一丝厌恶：“那么你呢？你也是斯莱特林，你还是食死徒，你——”  
“闭嘴，波特。”斯内普恶狠狠地说道，用一种古怪的眼神打量着他，“你的大脑封闭术还不算糟，但如果你对窥探黑魔王的内心世界很感兴趣，我会告诉邓布利多这一点，让他放弃拯救你的梦想……”  
“我一点也不感兴趣，我也不需要他拯救！”  
“那就滚出去，别再瞎想！晚上睡觉前放空你的大脑，我会知道你有没有做……”  
“我的父母都是格兰芬多，为什么我是斯莱特林？”哈利固执地问道，紧盯着斯内普黑色的眼睛。后者的嘴唇蠕动着，脸上浮现出一种复杂的表情。  
“布莱克家族世代都是斯莱特林……却也出现了一个恶心的格兰芬多，你觉得又是怎么回事？”  
哈利眼前浮现出了小天狼星失落的脸，胸口猛地一抽，脸色发白。斯内普讥讽了一句“幼稚”，把他赶出了办公室。  
哈利踏出门，拐进走廊，不知道该往哪儿走。多次摄神取念让他脑壳疼痛，他在墙边靠了一会儿，平复着呼吸，有点想吐。  
真是见鬼，他想，还不如不问。  
不远处传来一阵喧闹声，哈利眯起眼朝那儿看去，嗅见了一股酒气，似乎是一群刚从霍格莫德回来的斯莱特林。他冷笑了一声，心底隐约的暴虐情绪更严重了，扰得他不得安宁。  
“……啊，这火焰啤酒可真带劲。”  
“我可不敢喝。”  
“……哦，我想起来明天就要交作业了，妈的。”  
“这时候讲什么作业，”哈利一惊，这是德拉科的声音，“……别推我，以后不跟你们这些酒品烂的家伙一起喝酒了。”  
他们嚷嚷着朝他靠近，声音越来越响，哈利没有动，冷眼看着一群醉鬼从他面前晃晃悠悠地走过。偶尔有几个人看见了他，大着舌头想说他的名字，却被旁边的同伴拉走了。  
“走吧……”  
哈利皱起眉，在德拉科经过的时候猛地将他从里面拽了出来。男孩措手不及，口中骂着脏话，哈利捂住了他的嘴，这个动作让后者挣扎起来，温软的嘴唇在他的掌心摩擦着，蹭出了一点温度。哈利闻着他身上的气味，有些恍惚。  
“波特？”男孩似乎清醒了一些，眨着眼看着他，“你在这里干什么？”  
哈利没有说话，他的内心依然很乱。德拉科靠在他身上，蹭了蹭，嘟囔了几句，哈利没听清。他低头望着他，男孩脆弱的咽喉就在他触手可及的地方。自从上次吵架后，他们已经好几个星期没说话了。德拉科喜欢周围的人都捧着他，但哈利总和他对着干，即使关系缓和后也是如此。他摸了摸他的脸，将他拉进了旁边的盥洗室。男孩乖乖地跟着他，打了个哈欠。  
接下来该怎么办？哈利茫然地问自己，他仍找不到方向。  
“波特。”身边的人又唤了一声，含混不清。他似乎只是想这样叫一叫。  
哈利轻叹了一声，将他抱到怀里。男孩的脸颊绵软，浮着一层酡红，安静而孩子气。哈利的心情有些沉闷，有时候他很想成为德拉科，这个男孩从始到终都是一根筋，不用像他一样左摇右晃。他总是嘲笑自己愚蠢，但在他去冒险的时候又强忍着害怕跟在旁边，似乎担心他出事。哈利觉得有点好笑，捏了一下他的鼻子。对方打了个喷嚏，不满地甩了甩头，瞪着眼睛看着他。  
“你干什么，波特？”  
“没什么。”  
“哦，那你在想什么？”  
“我在想……如果我像他们希望的那样，被分到格兰芬多就好了。”  
“他们？谁啊？”  
“唔，邓布利多，凤凰社，小天狼星……”  
“哦，我知道了，不用说了。”德拉科皱起眉，发起牢骚来，“你真蠢，在乎他们做什么？——好吧，我知道了，你总是这样。可就算我怎么劝说你，你也没有变成那个样子呀。”  
“嗯？”  
“你不跟我们一起嘲笑格兰芬多，也不听我的话和他们断绝关系。我和韦斯莱吵架的时候你还总是拉偏架，让我丢人，我恨死你了……每次我玩黑魔法你都凶我，害得我只能背着你偷偷玩……我让你别说黑魔王的名字，你总是说，哪个斯莱特林像你这样？”德拉科嚷嚷着，越说越委屈，用力推了哈利一把，“我劝你加入食死徒有什么不对？你还这样对我……如果是别人，早就不和你做朋友了，知道吗？”  
他到最后几乎在他耳边吼起来了，哈利不得不哄了他几句，拉着他的手轻轻摇晃。德拉科也觉得自己这样不太好，红着眼眶瞪了他一眼，忿忿地不说话了。  
哈利沉吟了一会儿，想了想，说道：“我很早就说过，我讨厌黑魔法，也不可能加入食死徒。你知道，我父母就是被他害死的，还有我的很多朋友，他们都遭受过他的迫害。更别说他还杀了那么多无辜的人……”  
“所以说，你不会跟我们一样，”德拉科依然不太高兴，“所以你去哪儿有什么区别？”  
盥洗室里响动着咕噜咕噜的水声，比深黑的夜还要凉。德拉科身上浮躁的酒味还没有散去，幽幽地包裹着他们。哈利沉默下来，喉咙有点痛，将他搂得紧了一些。曾经有很多个晚上，他们都这样靠在一起，有一搭没一搭地聊天。他们会聊最近的作业，聊新来的黑魔法防御术课老师，聊学校里发生的种种怪事，聊过去，聊将来，聊彼此的家庭。有时候聊到熄灯，德拉科便会拉他一起睡觉。两个男孩兴奋地凑到一块儿，哈利悄悄探出手，握住了他，德拉科的指头软软的，像一把棉花糖。  
他到底还是个斯莱特林，即使再怎么不甘心，和他们呆在一起的时间还是占了大头。但德拉科说得对，哈利想，无论如何，他没有变成他讨厌的样子。无论他在哪儿，是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林，他始终记得他是谁，身上流着谁的血，受过怎样的伤，付出了怎样惨痛的代价，又有多少人在默默地帮助他、给予他力量。  
怀里的男孩又蹭了蹭，打了个哈欠。哈利松开他，轻轻吻了一下他光洁的额头，说道：“走了。”  
他们没有回寝室，在寂静广阔的城堡里转了一圈又一圈，走过胖夫人的肖像和旋转的阶梯，最后穿过空荡荡的礼堂，走向深处的斯莱特林休息室。哈利仰起头看向头顶被施过魔法的天花板，明亮的星星在夜空中闪烁，汇成流淌的银河。第一天来到这儿的时候，他很难相信这个礼堂不是露天的，也很难相信那片星空是假的。  
现在也是如此。  
FIN.


End file.
